


Let’s find peace

by smaragdbird



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: This house is their safe haven where they are normal men, bantering over food, nothing else
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Let’s find peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



The house stood out against the green grass, the nearby goats bleating loudly as T’Challa walked by. Bucky could’ve stayed in the city, in the palace even but he had refused both, wanting something quiet and out of the way.

T’Challa had always preferred the business of the city to the countryside and would’ve thought that Bucky did too, but after everything that had happened, he understood the need for peace.

“Hey”, he said, knocking one the doorframe with one hand and holding the curtain aside with the other. “Can I come in?”

“Hey”, Bucky replied. “Please do, you can help me chop the onions.”

T’Challa did as requested, joining him at the counter. The entire house was a single room, save for the bathroom, and it was tidy as always with only Bucky’s notebooks lying around. He had to trade a few favours to get them, but Agent Ross was very amenable these days.

“New recipe?” He asked as he surveyed what else Bucky had on the counter that needed to be prepared and what was already cooking on the stove.

Bucky hummed. “I’ve got to take advantage of being in a time and place with this many different spices. We used to boil everything.”

Between the cooking and the clothes, Bucky had taken to living in Wakanda like a fish to water. T’Challa knew he was learning the language as well, sitting in the back of the local class room. 

“Anything else you need?” He asked, sliding his arm around Bucky’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Try, please?” Bucky asked, offering him a spoonful of the sauce. It had a rich flavour, T’Challa could taste the coconut milk that had been the base, the cumin, tumeric and – 

“Needs more harissa”, he said, using his free hand to grab the blend and put a generous amount in. 

“This is revenge, isn’t it?” Bucky asked flatly.

T’Challa laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s neck. “At least you added enough garlic this time.”

“I’m still not convinced your rule of ‘four times as many garlic as the recipe states’ is actually right.” There was a note of lightness and laughter in Bucky’s voice that T’Challa loved to hear. For both of them this house was a safe haven, a respite from the past, the future, the rest of the world.

“You’re right, it should be six times as many not four but I was being considerate”, T’Challa replied, grinning at the exasperated noise Bucky made. Here they were normal men with normal problems, bantering over cooking and being affectionate with each other, things they could never have outside this house.

Later there would be room for the real world to intrude into this house, but on their terms, because they allowed it. T’Challa would share his anxiety about his duties as king, about the decisions he had to make and the crushing weight that came from being responsible for the well-being of every person in Wakanda. Bucky would speak about his nightmares or memories, fragments he had pieced together, from the war, from his time as Hydra’s prisoner, from before the war. 

For now, this was enough.


End file.
